Et après ?
by RoidesScorpions
Summary: "Alors, ce garçon… Ce garçon doit mourir ?" "Et Voldemort devra le tuer de sa main. C'est essentiel, Severus" Et si ce soir là, ce soir de la bataille de Poudlard, les choses s'étaient passées comme Dumbledore l'avait prédit ? Si le survivant était mort dans cette forêt ? Que ce serait-il passé ? La mort du garçon qui a survécu mettra t-elle un frein à toute résistance ?
1. Chapter 1

****Chapitre un****

 **Titre** : Et après ?

 **Rating** : T

 **Résumé** : "Alors, ce garçon… Ce garçon doit mourir ?" "Et Voldemort devra le tuer de sa main. C'est essentiel, Severus"

Et si ce soir là, ce soir de la bataille de Poudlard, les choses s'étaient passées comme Dumbledore l'avait prédit ? Si le survivant était mort dans cette forêt ? Que ce serait-il passé ?

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages, le contexte, Poudlard et l'univers entier de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et Warner Bros Pictures. Je ne fais que proposer, humblement, une fin alternative.

Publication : tout les mercredis _

Harry a marché jusque là. Il y est. Il est prêt à mourir. Voldemort lui fait face et Hagrid se tient juste à ses côtés, ligoté. Le demi-géant ne comprend pas pourquoi, pourquoi Harry est ici ? Mais l'élu lui le sait très bien. C'est un horcruxe. Sa mort est essentielle. Sa mort par la main de Voldemort lui même. Sans cela, aucune victoire ne sera possible. Il a confiance en ses amis. Ils seront fort, ils vainqueront le seigneur des ténèbres, il en est persuadé. Alors il l'a rejoint, dans cette forêt, après un dernier adieu. La mort ne lui fait plus peur. Après tout, presque tout ceux qu'il aime sont de l'autre côté. Le temps est venu, pour lui, de les rejoindre.

\- Harry Potter, dit doucement Voldemort.

Sa voix était légère, semblable au crépitement du feu.

\- Le survivant.

Les mangemorts attendent, en silence. Hagrid se débat, réduit au silence par un sortilège. Bellatrix halète. Harry songea à Ginny, à son regard flamboyant, à son caractère de feu, à ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'aime. Il l'aime de tout son coeur. Se remettra t-elle de sa mort ? Il est trop tard pour reculer, de toute façon.

Voldemort a levé sa baguette. Que se passera t-il après que la mage noir aura prononcé la formule fatale ? Est ce que ce sera comme dans les films, une grande lumière blanche et ses proches auprès de lui ?

\- Avada Kedavra.

L'éclair vert, caractéristique de la mort, fend subitement l'air. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom chute, déstabilisé. L'élu git au sol, visiblement inconscient. Voldemort se relève rapidement, et envoi Narcissa Malfoy vérifier la mort de son ennemi. Elle se penche, prit son pouls et se relève après quelques instants. Mort. Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissement parmi les mangemorts, le rire caractéristique de Bellatrix, le cri déchirant de Hagrid et la troupe se mis en route. Rapidement, Poudlard se dessine devant eux. Les mangemorts poussent encore des cris de joie et Voldemort demande alors le silence. Il amplifie magiquement sa voix et annonce la nouvelle aux combattants retranchés dans l'école.

"Harry Potter est mort. Il a été tué alors qu'il prenait la fuite, essayant de sauver sa vie alors que vous donniez la votre pour lui. Nous vous apportons son cadavre comme preuve que votre héro n'est plus. La bataille est gagnée. Vous avez perdu la moitié de vos combattants et mes mangemorts sont plus nombreux. Le Survivant est fini à tout jamais. Il ne doit plus avoir de guerre, plus une goutte de sang sorcier ne doit couler. Toutefois, quiconque continuera à résister, homme, femme, ou enfant, sera éliminé ainsi que toute sa famille. Sortez maintenant du château, agenouillez vous devant moi et vous serez épargné. Vos parents, vos frères et soeurs, vos enfants vivront. Ils seront pardonnés, vous vous joindrez à moi et nous construirons, ensemble, un monde nouveau."

Minerva McGonnagal sort la première. Elle voit le corps reposant dans les bras de Hagrid.

\- NON !

Un cri déchirant sort de la gorge de la sorcière, suivi par le rire de Bellatrix Lestrange. Peu à peu, les survivants de la bataille de Poudlard sortent et se massent sur le perron de l'école. Ils viennent tous faire face aux vainqueurs, et constater par eux même la mort de leur héro.

\- Non ! S'exclame Ron, qui n'avait pas voulu y croire.

 _\- Non !_

Le cri qu'Hermione pousse, comme en écho à celui de Ron, était plus long, plus plaintif.

\- Harry ! _Harry !_

Le coeur de Ginny Weasley se brise. Elle n'y a pas cru non plus, elle a refusé d'y croire, lorsqu'elle a entendu les paroles de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom mais la vérité est étendue devant ses yeux. La foule de survivants renchérit, hurlant leur peine, vociférant contre les mangemorts qui s'empressent bientôt de leur répondre dans un capharnaüm le plus total.

\- Taisez vous ! s'exclama Voldemort.

Le bang sortant de sa baguette réduit tout le monde au silence. Le seigneur des ténèbres apprécie ce moment de silence lorsque, tout d'un coup, quelqu'un jaillit de la foule et se précipite vers lui.

\- Qui est-ce ? Qui est cet individu qui se porte gracieusement volontaire pour montrer à tout le monde le sort réservé à ceux qui ne se soumettent pas ? demande Voldemort.

\- C'est Neville Londubat, Maître. Le fils des Aurors, vous vous souvenez ? s'empresse de lui répondre Bellatrix.

\- Ah oui, oui, je me souviens. Mais tu es en Sang Pur, n'est-ce pas mon garçon ?

\- Et alors ? Réplique Neville, affaiblit.

-Tu as montré du caractère et de la bravoure, et tu es issue d'une Noble Lignée. Nous avons besoin de gens comme toi, Neville.

\- Plutôt crever. On s'en fout qu'Harry soit mort ! Des gens biens nous quittent tous les jours. Nous avons perdu Harry ce soir, mais nous n'avons pas perdu la guerre !

Les murmures d'approbation s'élevaient déjà du camp de l'Ordre du Phénix quand Voldemort reprit la parole.

\- Enfin, _Neville,_ un peu de bon sens… Cette guerre est finie, nous avons gagné, n'avez vous pas assez perdu de vos amis, comme tu viens de le dire ? Reprit Voldemort sur le même ton que lorsqu'on s'adresse à un jeune enfant.

\- Harry est toujours avec nous ! Et il n'est pas mort en vain ! Battons nous ! s'exclame Neville

Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom lève immédiatement sa baguette alors que les survivants du camp opposé rassemblent le peu de courage qu'il leur reste. La bataille reprend. Quoique dévastés par le chagrin, les membres de l'Ordre ne perdent pas leur bravoure. Tous, ce soir, ont perdu un ami, un membre de leur famille. Et pourtant, tous continuent à se battre. Parce que, comme l'a dit un de leur ami, ce n'est pas le nombre de combattant qui compte, c'est la force des convictions. Neville affronte le seigneur des ténèbres en personne. Après, tout, lui aussi aurait pu être concerné par cette prophétie. Il se bat avec courage, face au plus grand mage noir, et peut être le plus grand sorcier, de tous les temps. Mais celui-ci reste le plus fort, peut importe les raisons qui poussent l'Ordre à se battre ce soir là.

Horace Slughorn parcoure les longs corridors de Poudlard quelques heures après la fin de la bataille, avec comme ordre de faire la constatation des dégâts pour une future réparation Les corps des membres de l'ordre sont encore là, gisant au sol. Le professeur de potion a perdu le courage qui les animaient pourtant tous quelques heures plus tôt. Il a vu la mort, partout. La mort de tous ces enfants, la mort de ses amis. Il a vu Neville Londubat, si courageux, s'effondrer auprès du mage noir. Il a été emmené à la fin de la bataille par ceux qui réussirent à s'échapper, mais personne ne peut savoir s'il a survécu. Il voit le corps de Colin Crivey, un si gentil garçon qu'il avait en classe.

Il sait pertinemment qu'il ne pourra plus se regarder en face après avoir rejoint les rangs du mage noir. Mais il n'en peut plus. Ron Weasley est mort, Harry Potter également. Luna Lovegood s'est enfuie avec Molly, Percy et George Weasley et d'autre survivants. Les pertes sont innombrables. La moitié de la famille Weasley est décimée. Ginny av été fait captive, avec Hermione Granger, Arthur Weasley, Dean Thomas, Katie Bell et Seamus Finnigan. Leur sort serait sans doute pire que la mort. Dehors, un charnier brûlait les corps qui ont déjà était sorti de l'école. Les tableaux sont silencieux et le château n'est plus qu'un champ de ruine.

Le professeur Slughorn se laisse tomber au milieu de ces ruines, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Des frères brûlent dehors, sans aucune reconnaissance pour leur corps, sans rien pour leur famille, des pères ont disparus, des filles torturées et tuées mais lui, lui a rejoint la cause de tout ça. Il n'est qu'un lâche, un pauvre poltron. Il eut juste le temps de tourner la tête pour vomir le contenue de son estomac, dégoûté de lui même, tandis que les yeux de Colin Crivey, figés dans la mort, semblent lui lancer un regard accusateur.

 _Hey ! Je me suis remise à l'écrite avec ma fiction_ _ _Les servantes au sang de bourbe__ _et je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas redonner vie à cette fiction que j'ai honteusement abandonné ! Me revoilà donc, je corrige et améliore un peu les chapitres et vous aurez très vite du neuf !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre deux**

 **Titre** : Et après ?

 **Rating** : T

 **Résumé** : "Alors, ce garçon… Ce garçon doit mourir ?" "Et Voldemort devra le tuer de sa main. C'est essentiel, Severus"

Et si ce soir là, ce soir de la bataille de Poudlard, les choses s'étaient passées comme Dumbledore l'avait prédit ? Si le survivant était mort dans cette forêt ? Que ce serait-il passé ?

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages, le contexte, Poudlard et l'univers entier de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et Warner Bros Pictures. Je ne fais que proposer, humblement, une fin alternative

Publication : tous les mercredis

L'heure est à la fête au Manoir Malfoy. Après s'être assuré que le corps de Harry Potter était bel et bien réduit en cendre, après avoir tué ou fait prisonniers tous les membres de l'ordre restant à Poudlard et après avoir rassemblé les victimes de son camp pour que les familles puissent organiser leurs funérailles, Voldemort a ramené ses troupes au manoir pour y faire la fête. Rares sont les mangemorts qui ne célèbrent pas, logiquement les parents ou proches des défunts, qui n'ont évidemment pas le coeur à la fête, mais aussi certains sorciers de la nouvelle génération. Sans le dire, beaucoup d'étudiants de la maison de Salazar Serpentard avaient espéré que le Lord échoue, particulièrement ceux dont les parents étaient des mangemorts et qui avaient donc pu voir à quoi ressembler le monde que promettait Voldemort. Qui voudrait vivre là dedans ? Pourtant, leur parents boivent, mangent, dansent, offrent de nombreux cadeaux à Voldemort et se réjouissent de cette victoire. Cette fois ci, ils ont définitivement gagné la guerre.

Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley sont mort, Neville Londubat a probablement subi le même sort que ses parents et Hermione Granger est enchaînée dans les cachots du Manoir Malfoy. Il ne reste plus grand monde pour guider la résistance et, de facto, plus grand monde pour se battre. Nombreux sont ceux qui ont renoncé et ont rejoint le camp des ténèbres, après avoir vu leurs amis mourir. Parmi eux, Cho Chang, Horace Slughorn et Lavande Brown. Un serpentard, une serdaigle et une gryffondor, la maison du courage. Ni Lavande, ni Cho ne font la fête ce soir. Mais elles n'avaient pas d'autre choix, les autres ont été exterminés ou sont captifs en ce moment même. Pourquoi auraient-elles choisies volontairement de vivre cela, alors que de toute façon il n'y a plus aucun espoir ? Rejoindre Voldemort était la meilleure chose à faire, elles en sont persaudées.

Pourtant, à des kilomètres de là, dans un refuge de fortune, les survivants de la bataille ne sont pas du tout du même avis. Nombreux sont ceux qui veulent encore se battre. Ils ont perdue cette bataille, mais, à leurs yeux, ils n'ont certainement pas perdus la guerre. Ils ne sont que seize et certain sont dans un état déplorable, comme Molly qui a perdu un fils, un presque fils, une fille, un mari et dont un autre fils est dans le coma en ce moment même. Le reste de la famille Weasley n'est pas dans un meilleur état, particulièrement George qui avait perdu son jumeau, sa moitié, son double. Pomfresh est très occupée à soigner les blessés parmi eux, particulièrement Ron et Neville, tout deux dans un état si catastrophique qu'elle se demande s'ils passeront la nuit.

Mais d'autres, moins affligés par le deuil, organisent déjà la réplique. Ils ont un nouveau héro et même si celui-ci est dans un sale état, Neville Longdubat est leur héro, un exemple de courage et d'abnégation. Ils ne peuvent le laisser tomber. Que penserait-il si en se réveillant, parce qu'il se réveillera, ils en sont persuadés, il découvrait qu'ils avaient tous baissé les bras ? Ainsi, sous la main de maître de Minerva McGonagall, Dean, Seamus, Hannah, Luna, Michael, Erni et Angelina mettaent sur pieds un plan. Ils se cassent la tête pour trouver un lieu de raliement, ils ne peuvent rester dans ce taudis, Voldemort finirait par les trouver. Les cachettes de l'Ordre ne sont plus sûres au vu du nombre de prisonniers que Voldemort a fait dans leur rang. N'importe qui finirait par parler sous la torture. Soudain, Fleur a comme un éclair de génie. Elle propose une demeure de ses parents en France. C'est de l'autre côté de la mer, loin de l'Angleterre et donc loin du seigneur des ténèbre et inconnu de tous jusqu'à présent. Ils ont un lieu. Tout le reste est encore à faire.

Dans son manoir, le jeune Draco cherche un moyen d'échapper à cette "fête". Il n'en peut plus, des petits fours volant, des rires, des cupcakes et autres hydromels. Il se serait bien saoulé jusqu'à oublier un quel point il est un monstre, mais ce n'est pas convenable pour un sang pur. Alors le minimum serait au moins d'échapper aux réjouissances qui n'en sont pas pour lui. Il faut trouver une excuse pour s'exclipser sans avoir l'air coupable. Mais partir sans avoir salué le Seigneur des Ténèbres est impossible et celui-ci est constamment monopolisé par des gens qui veulent le soliciter. Finalement, il apperçoit que le Lord est seul. Il s'avance donc et s'agenouille humblement.

\- Que veux-tu, Draco ? demanda le Lord de sa voix froide

\- J'aimerai me retirer Maître, répond Draco.

\- Te retirer ? Mais tu vas rater la meilleur partie ! On allait justement faire montrer quelques prisonniers pour s'amuser un peu. Pourquoi pas commencer par la Weasley, cette une sang pur, tu pourrais t'amuser avec elle sans te souiller, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

La nausée du Jeune Malfoy est décuplée par les sous entendus du mage noir et il remercie intérieurement Severus de l'avoir rendu aussi fort en occlumancie.

\- J'adorerai, Maître. Mais j'ai la migraine, ce combat m'a épuisé, Maître, dit-il alors.

\- Bien, bien, c'est dommage. Va, donc, répond Voldemort, visiblement déçu.

Le jeune blond embrasse les capes du Seigneur en retenant un haut le coeur.

\- Et, Maître, félicitations encore pour votre victoire d'aujourd'hui, ajoute Draco, de plus en plus dégouté de lui même

\- Merci, merci, répond Voldemort en le chassant de la main.

Le blond retient un soupire de soulagement et s'éclipse sans toute fois se précipiter pour ne pas parraître suspect. Il s'allonge sur son lit et soupire. Comment va se passer la suite ? Y aura t-il encore des combats ? Sans doute, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'arrêtera pas avant d'être mort, c'est à dire jamais. Bellatrix n'avait pu s'empêcher de parler à sa sœur des horcruxes, ventant ainsi l'intelligence et le pouvoir de son maître. Voldemort est invincible. Draco est dans sa chambre depuis à peine quelques minutes lorsque les premiers cris retentissent. Ce n'est pas ceux, habituels, des serviteurs qui ont énervé leur maître. Ce sont ceux d'une jeune fille, très vite suivis de ceux de son père. Arthur Weasley hurle aux mangemorts de laisser sa fille tranquille, il les supplie de s'en prendre à lui plutôt qu'à elle, mais cela ne faisait qu'augmenter leur plaisir sadique.

Draco se déteste de laisser faire ça, mais quel autre choix a t-il ? Entrer dans la pièce, s'interposer ? Et cela aurait mené à quoi ? Il se serait retrouvé à la place de Weaslette, rien de plus. Il n'est pas un Gryffondor, lui. Et puis de toute façon, il s'en serait pris à Ginny Weasley après en avoir fini avec lui. Inutile. Cependant, une idée germe dans sa tête. Si les autres filles du cachot sont inconscientes, peut être que personne ne voudra les toucher ? Peut être qu'on les laissera en paix, rien que pour ce soir ? Ce serait le moins qu'il puisse faire, après tout le mal qu'il a provoqué. Draco sort alors de sa chambre et se faufile jusqu'au cachots, mais heurte Zabini en route.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous Dray ? demande le métisse.

\- Je… Et toi? T'es pas à la fête? Questionne Malfoy en évitant habilement de répondre.

\- Tu plaisantes ? J'ai pas pu rester plus de 5 minutes. Ils me donnent envie de vomir, répond Blaise.

\- Je vais au cachots, avoue Malfoy, se sentant plus en confiance après l'aveu de son ami

\- Laisse les tranquille, Draco, ils ont…

\- Je vais plonger les filles restantes dans le coma. Je peux pas les laisser subir ça. Va me dénoncer si tu veux, dit Draco en poursuivant se route.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Non, je viens avec toi.

Les deux amis se dirigent ensemble vers les cachots de la demeure. Ils n'ont pas le mot de passe mais c'était inutile car, pour les Malfoy, ils suffit de poser sa main sur la pierre pour que les grilles s'ouvrent. Après tout, ce manoir est encore à eux. L'odeur typique de fer et de sang flotte déjà dans l'air lorsqu'ils entrent. Blaise lance un lumos et illumine le visage d'Hermione Granger, qui les observait avec des yeux rougies, signe qu'elle avait trop pleuré.

\- Qu'est ce que vous foutez là, Malfoy, Zabini ? Vous venez profiter du spectacle ? Demande t-elle platement, comme vidée de tout sentiment.

Draco ne répond pas, s'avance et envoie violemment la tête d'Hermione conte le mur. La jeune gryffondor s'effondre alors comme une poupée de chiffon, inconsciente.

\- T'aurais pu faire ça autrement… s'opposeBlaise, visiblement outré.

\- Comment ? Un sortilège ? Ils l'auraient tout de suite remarqué. répond le blond.

Blaise ne répond pas, Malfoy a raison. Il fit de même pour Katie Bell, qui est dans la cellule voisine. Soudain, une voix s'élève du fond des cachots, une voix que Draco identifie comme appartenant à Lee Jordan.

\- Blaise… Ne nous trahi pas Blaise… Sort nous de là… S'il te plait Blaise, ne nous trahit pas… Aide nous.

Le jeune Malfoy est interloqué par ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? Est ce que Jordan délire ? Et Blaise ne répond même pas.

\- Bordel, Zabini, de quoi ils parlent ? s'exclame alors Malfoy, en quête d'explications.

\- Sortons de là, je vais t'expliquer, répond Zabini, d'une voix sombre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre trois**

 **Titre** : Et après ?

 **Rating** : T

 **Résumé** : "Alors, ce garçon… Ce garçon doit mourir ?" "Et Voldemort devra le tuer de sa main. C'est essentiel, Severus"

Et si ce soir là, ce soir de la bataille de Poudlard, les choses s'étaient passées comme Dumbledore l'avait prédit ? Si le survivant était mort dans cette forêt ? Que ce serait-il passé ?

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages, le contexte, Poudlard et l'univers entier de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et Warner Bros Pictures. Je ne fais que proposer, humblement, une fin alternative.

Publication : tous les mercredis

Dans un petit coin perdu du Sussex, en Angleterre, Neville s'est réveillé. C'est Dean Thomas qui a hurlé la nouvelle au petit déjeuner. Tous se sont précipités dans sa chambre, ravis de voir Neville en bonne santé à nouveau. Malheureusement, l'euphorie du moment passa bien vite quand les survivants virent la tête que font Pomfresh et Neville.

\- Neville tu vas bien ? Tu as mal ? demande Hannah.

\- Je ne sens plus mes jambes. Je ne peux pas les bouger, lui répond le nouveau héro.

\- Sa moelle épinière a été sectionnée. Je ne peux rien faire, renchérie Poppy, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Vous pouvez toujours me mettre un avada entre les deux yeux, rétorque Neville.

\- Neville ! Je t'interdis de mourir, c'est compris ? s'offusque la matriarche Weasley.

\- Mais enfin, je suis totalement inutile ! Vous me voyez combattre en fauteuil volant ? Moi pas ! Pas rapide, pas agile, je vais mourir avant d'avoir le temps de dire Quidditch sur un champ de bataille, s'exclame Longdubat.

\- On a pas besoin que de combattant, Neville, lance Seamus. On a aussi besoin de soutien logistique, de gens pour réfléchir aux plans. Tu es intelligent, tu seras utile même hors des combats. Tu pourras soigner les blessés, envoyer des renforts, tu seras utile, d'accord ?

Neville grogne pour toute réponse et Pomfresh s'empresse alors de tout le monde dehors. C'est un coup dur pour tout le monde, même si ils s'efforcent se remonter le moral l'un l'autre. Une fois tous à nouveau attablés, bien qu'aucun n'a d'appétit, les conversations repriennent.

\- Alors, Fleur, c'est bon pour ton manoir en France ? Demande Michael.

\- Oui, c'est tout bon. Il reste cependant deux problèmes: comment allons nous transporter Ron qui est toujours inconscient et surtout comment passer en France ? Répond Fleur.

\- Bah ce n'est pas loin, on peut transplaner, dit Angelina.

\- Oui, c'est pas le problème. C'est qu'il faut normalement passer par une plateforme de transplanage international. Hors on ne peut pas le faire, tu-sais-qui nous repérerait immédiatement, explique la Delacour.

\- Alors on doit passer illégalement, répondit Minerva McGonagall. C'est notre seule option.

\- Oui, c'est la seule… Mais pas la meilleure… Les aurors français nous tomberont dessus immédiatement si on viole leur frontière…

\- Et pour Ron ? Relance George, inquiet pour son frère toujours plongé dans le coma.

\- On pourrait le faire transplaner dans nos bras, mais si il se désartibule il reste de l'autre côté de la mer. Ca pose un gros problème, souligne Erni

\- Là encore, nous n'avons pas le choix… fait remarquer Luna de sa voix toujours rêveuse malgré tout ce qu'elle a vécu.

Les résistants mangent en silence après cette remarque. Ils sont loin d'être sortis d'affaire.

Bien au sud de là, dans le Wiltshire, deux amis viennent de terminer une très longue discussion. Discussion dans laquelle Draco Malfoy apprit que Blaise Zabini était un traître et dans laquelle il confia ses propres divergences d'opinion avec Voldemort. Bien sûr, tout deux considèrent toujours les nés-moldus comme inférieurs aux sangs purs, puisque ceux-ci héritent de la magie par hasard et non pas par mérite comme les sangs-purs qui font tout pour conserver celle-ci. Cependant, le plus gros problème est dans la méthode. Aucun d'eux ne veut de la guerre. Et même s'ils n'aiment pas les sangs de bourbes, ils ne veulent ni les tuer, ni les violer, ni les emprisonner, les massacrer ni rien de ce que fait le seigneur des ténèbres en ce moment même. Et comme le fit remarquer Draco, Voldemort ne tue même pas que les nés-moldus. Il tuent aussi des sangs-mêlés et même des sangs purs, parce qu'ils ne sont pas d'accord avec lui!

C'est ainsi que le blond apprit que Blaise a aidé l'armée de Dumbledore à Poudlard. D'abord anonymement, il donnait des informations sur les patrouilles des Carrow et fournissait des potions de guérison. Puis un jour, alors qu'il faisait une ronde, il croisa la Weasley, en direction de la salle sur demande, qui se dirigeait tout droit vers Amycus Carrow. Alors il la tira dans un coin, mis sa main sur sa bouche et confia que c'était lui, l'informateur de Serpentard. Il fut intégré dans les réunions de l'armée de Dumbledore. Certes, au début, il n'avait pas eu la confiance de tout le monde, loin de là. Mais, petit à petit, il avait été pleinement accepté. On lui avait donné des missions. Il avait dit qu'il ne serait pas marqué, qu'il ne rejoindrait pas les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres. Mais Ginny Weasley avait dit que ça ne leur ferait pas de mal d'avoir un espion. Alors il avait reçu la marque des ténèbres et en était devenu que plus utile. Draco est sous le choc de ses révélations. Alors comme ça, son meilleur ami a rejoint l'ordre du phénix, sans rien dire, comme ça ? Bien sur, il ne le pouvait pas, le blond aurait pu le trahir, il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Mais celui ci n'avait rien vu, rien vu du tout. Comment était-ce possible?

\- Finalement, Blaise, tu auras toujours eu plus de courage que moi… dit finalement le blond après un long moment de silence.

\- Peut être, mais moi je n'avais pas de famille qui faisait pression sur moi Draco. Je n'avais pas de mère à protéger, c'est totalement différent de ta situation, essaye de rassuré Blaise.

\- Peut être… la question c'est, maintenant, on fait quoi ? Demande Malfoy.

\- J'en sais rien… je supporte pas de savoir ceux avec j'ai passé tant de temps torturés dans ces putain de cachots.. répond Zabini.

\- Peut être, mais on ne peut pas les faire sortir. Ce serait mille fois trop dangereux.

\- Je sais..

Après leur longue conversation qui a duré jusqu'à la deuxième partie de la nuit, aucun des deux amis n'a trouvé le sommeil. C'est donc à 7h30 que Draco s'est éclipsé pour prendre le traditionnel petit déjeuner familial auquel il n'y a, ou presque, aucune dérogation. Zabini a donc le champ libre pour visiter les prisonniers. Malfoy n'est plus avec lui et bien qu'il semble ne pas adhérer à l'idéologie de Voldemort, le jeune métisse ne peut pas encore lui faire totalement confiance et il est trop tôt pour que les tortionnaires soient déjà dans les cachots. Il connait déjà à peu près bien le manoir et se rend facilement jusqu'au sous sol. Il a entendu le mot de passe la veille et n'eut aucune difficulté à entrer. La première prisonnière est Granger. Blaise ne voit pas son visage mais reconnaît les cheveux broussailleux de la Gryffondor. Elle pleure. A gros sanglot. Pas compliqué de savoir pourquoi. Ses deux meilleurs amis sont morts hier. Mais elle ne se retourne pas quand il s'arrêta devant sa geôle, elle ne l'a probablement pas entendu.

\- Granger ?

La jeune lionne s'arrête net de pleurer et se retourne en un sursaut. Sa joue est enflée. Elle a un hématome sur l'oeil droit et son arcade sourcilière gauche saigne encore. Elle est à moitié dévêtue. Blaise avale avec difficulté sa salive. Il n'a pas beaucoup connu la née-moldue, elle a quitté Poudlard avant qu'il ne commence à être amis avec d'autres que des Serpentards. Mais il ne souhaite à personne ce qui est probablement arrivé à Hermione.

\- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Crache Hermione.

La lionne n'avait pas perdu de ses répliques malgré tout. Le serpent ne peut retenir un sourire.

\- Tu as faim? Demande Zabini.

\- Tu me demandes si j'ai faim ? Tu veux m'empoisonner ou un truc du genre ?

\- Je te demande juste si tu as faim. Et je suis désolé, pour Potter et la Bel… et Weasley.

Hermione éclate d'un rire désabusé. Blaise Zabini, serpentard, mangemort, sang pur, vient de lui demander si elle avait faim et de lui présenter ses… condoléances ? Elle ne peut pas le croire. Pourtant, la voix qui s'élève de la cellule voisine lui confirme qu'elle ne rêve pas.

\- Tu peux lui faire confiance, Hermione. Il était dans l'AD.

Le jeune mangemort, en était-il toujours un ? , reconnaît la voix de Katie Bell.

\- Comment tu vas Katie ? Demande t-il alors ?

\- J'ai connu de meilleurs jours…

Hermione n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Zabini dans la résistance? Qui fait ami-amie avec Kat? Pourtant, il faut se rendre à l'évidence, c'est la réalité, elle ne rêve pas. La douleur qu'elle ressent est là pour le lui rappeler.

\- J'ai pas faim, Zabini, mais merci de demander, répond t-elle alors.

Blaise hausse les épaules et passe à Katie, à qui il donne un croissant et discute brièvement avec elle. Elle est dans un état similaire à celui de Hermione. Il soupire. Il ne peut décemment pas les faire sortir d'ici, alors que faire? Il ne supporte pas de ne pas pouvoir les aider plus que ça. Après avoir donné un jus de pomme à la jeune fille, il se dirige vers la cellule voisine. Arthur Weasley. Inconscient. Dans la cellule adjacente à celle de sa fille, toute aussi inconsciente. Ils ont fait l'objet du spectacle d'hier soir. Puis il y a Kingsley Shacklebolt, un auror.

\- Bonjour monsieur. Vous voulez quelque chose ? Demande humblement Blaise.

\- Je veux quelque chose que tu ne peux m'apporter, gamin, mais merci quand même, répond l'auror.

Le serpentard hoche la tête. Il ne reste plus qu'une seule personne. Lee Jordan. Il est très salement amoché.

\- Lee comment tu vas ?

\- Mal Blaise, mal. Il faut que tu me promette quelque chose, dit Lee d'une voix affaiblie.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Tue moi. Quand le moment sera venu, quand je sentirai que je ne peux plus résister à la torture, tue moi. Je sais que Kingsley, Hermione ou Arthur seront assez fort mais pas moi. À ce moment là, tu devras me tuer, d'accord Blaise ? Promets le moi.

Le jeune Zabini reste sans voix. Lee Jordan, quelqu'un de bien, avec qui il s'est lié d'amitié, lui demande de mettre un terme à sa vie pour ne pas trahir ses amis sous la torture. Lui même serait-il capable de ce genre de sacrifice ? Sous le regard insistant de son ami, il se décide à donner une réponse.

\- Je te le promet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre quatre**

 **Titre** : Et après ?

 **Rating** : T

 **Résumé** : "Alors, ce garçon… Ce garçon doit mourir ?" "Et Voldemort devra le tuer de sa main. C'est essentiel, Severus"

Et si ce soir là, ce soir de la bataille de Poudlard, les choses s'étaient passées comme Dumbledore l'avait prédit ? Si le survivant était mort dans cette forêt ? Que ce serait-il passé ?

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages, le contexte, Poudlard et l'univers entier de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et Warner Bros Pictures. Je ne fais que proposer, humblement, une fin alternative.

Publication : tous les mercredis

Les derniers membres de l'Ordre se tiennent prêt. Ils vont transplaner vers la France. Minerva McGonnagal tient Ron Weasley, toujours inconscient, dans ses bras. Fleur tient la main de Neville, paralysé. Tout le monde se rassemble dans le salon, prêt à s'éloigner de leur pays natal. George, Molly, Charlie et Bill se sent un peu mieux. Ils vont quelque part où ils pourront être utiles, où Ron pourrait être soigné dans des conditions plus décentes et où ils pourront organiser leur vengeance. Ils tiennent bon. Tous les résistants tiennent bon, peu importe leur perte. Pour Ginny. Pour Fred. Pour Arthur. Pour Percy. Pour tous les morts. Ils tiennent bon. Ils le doivent. Au signal de la jeune Delacour, ils transplanent.

Molly pousse un soupir de soulagement en voyant son fils bien entier. Ils prennent quelques secondes pour profiter du paysage de cette magnifique plage du Sud de la France. La légère brise leur rafraichissait le visage, le moi de mai étant déjà très chaud. La simple vue de la mer et le bruit des vagues les apaisent. Mais très vite, ils entendent d'autres _pop_ caractéristique du transplanage. Plusieurs officiers, habillés d'une cape bleue sombre avec un grand M brodé sur le dos, viennent de débarquer.

\- Posez vos baguettes par terre. À genoux, les mains en l'air.

Les membres de l'Ordre s'exécutent après que Fleur eut traduit. Un officier s'approche de Neville et lui hurle de se mettre à genoux.

\- Il ne peut pas, il est paralysé ! S'exclame Fleur, scandalisée, tandis que Neville lutte pour retenir des larmes de rage.

\- Vous êtes française ? Demande l'auror, soupçonneux.

\- Bien sûr que oui. Je suis Fleur Delacour et permettez moi de vous dire que ce traitement est inadmissible.

Les officiels du ministère de la magie français échangent un regard. Delacour. L'équivalent des Malfoy en France, sans la disgrâce qui suit maintenant ce nom. Une noble famille au sang pur. Les autres membres de l'ordre se regardent, étonnés de la réaction de Fleur et ne comprenant rien des échanges qui se déroulent devant eux, dans une langue étrangère.

\- Toutes nos excuses, mademoiselle, mais avec les temps qui courent en Angleterre…

\- Nous sommes tous des rescapés de la bataille de Poudlard. Et croyez moi, si la France ne nous prête pas main forte, il n'y aura bientôt plus qu'en Angleterre qu'il y aura des problèmes. Harry Potter est mort. Lord Voldemort a gagné. Et si nous ne nous organisons pas, il gagnera bientôt toute l'Europe.

Les aurors échangent à nouveau un regard. Si cette fille dit vrai, et assurèment c'était le cas, ils doivent les aider. Et commencer par leur rendre leur baguette.

\- Nous allons parler à la ministre, lance un auror. Nous allons vous aider dans cette guerre.

\- Très bien, répond Fleur d'un ton aristocratique. Merci. Nous allons rester ici. Il ne faut pas que Voldemort apprenne que nous sommes en France.

\- D'accord. Nous reviendront vous voir, Mademoiselle. _Miss, Madam, Sir_.

Sur ce, les aurors transplanent à nouveau, dans l'autre sens.

Les résistants reprennent leur souffle. Fleur se dirige vers la grande bâtisse, les autres sur ses talons. Le sable blanc sous ses pieds, le vent défait sa coiffure. Elle se sent vivre à nouveau. Durant ces quelques jours, entre la bataille et maintenant, aucun d'eux n'avaient vraiment vécu. Ils étaient tous comme en pause, entre la vie et la mort, constamment sur le qui vive. Le danger est à des centaines de kilomètres maintenant. Ils peuvent respirer. L'immense manoir se tient devant eux. Il semble vieux et n'a manifestement pas été habité depuis longtemps.

\- C'est vraiment à ta famille, Fleur ? Demande Hannah Abbot.

\- Pas vraiment… répond Fleur.

\- C'est à dire ? renchérit Minerva, curieuse.

\- C'était aux Malfoy, avant. Mais ils ont été destitués de la plupart de leur biens, après la première guerre. Celui ci en fait parti. Le manoir a été donné au Ministère de la Magie français qui nous en a fait don après que mon père lui eut rendu un grand service.

\- Alors c'est un manoir Malfoy? Crache Charlie, dégouté d'habiter là où Lucius Malfoy avait passé ses vacances.

\- Ça fait longtemps que c'est aux Delacour, le rassure la jeune femme.

Cette réponse semble satisfaire tout le monde puisqu'ils entrent tous dans la demeure. L'entrée est grande, pleine de luminosité. Des portes manteaux magiques flottent, alignés contre le mur. Malgré l'apparence vieillotte du manoir, les dalles de marbres blanc parfaitement propres. Sans doute un sortilège d'auto-nettoyage automatique, pense Fleur. En un mot, la demeure était magnifique, prête à les acceuillir. Mais Molly ne semble pas l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Elle se dirige immédiatement à l'étage, où Pomfresh a déjà amené son fils. Elle entend les bips réguliers depuis l'autre bout du couloir. Elle hésite à entrer, puis se décide. Plusieurs potions coulent dans les veines de Ronald Weasley. Un tube dans son nez descend jusqu'à son estomac pour l'alimenter. Le graphique du rythme cardiaque se trace de lui même dans les air, formant un pic à chaque fois que le coeur du jeune roux bat. Et il bat bien, régulièrement. Son fils est vivant. Couvert de plaies, branché à toutes sorte de fils et de machines, mais il est vivant. Et Molly remercie Merlin et tous les saints pour ça. Son fils est en vie. Le monde sorcier peut bien le croire mort, Ronald Bilius Weasley est bel et bien vivant.

Blaise suit Draco dans le dédale de couloirs du manoir Malfoy. Ce dernier a soudainement un besoin urgent de lui parler. Une fois dans sa chambre, le blond insonorise la pièce.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, mec ? Demande le métisse.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, répond le blond de son ton le plus sérieux.

\- Ça, j'avais bien compris. Mais de quoi d'aussi important ?

\- Il faut qu'on aide les prisonniers.

\- Mais… C'est déjà ce que nous faisons, non ? On ne va pas les faire s'enfuir, si ?

\- Non, mais… J'ai eu une idée. Ils souffrent tellement… On pourrait essayer de les soigner avec des médicaments moldus ? Les mangemorts ne pourraient pas détecter la présence du remède et eux pourraient se sentir mieux…

\- C'est une idée, consent Blaise. Comment veux tu qu'on fasse ?

\- Et bien, je me suis rendu dans le Londres moldu, dans une bibliothèque plus précisément. J'ai lu des livres sur la _médecine,_ l'équivalent moldu de la médicomagie. Il existe des médicaments appelés opiacés, si je me souviens bien, qui soulagent beaucoup la douleur.

\- D'accord. Et donc où faut il aller pour en trouver ?

\- Dans une _pharmacie._ C'est leur sorte d'endroit pour se fournir en potion, sauf que eux utilisent des comprimés.

\- Mais comment convaincre le vendeur de nous en donner ?

\- Le sortilège de l'imperium.

\- Tu as pensé à tout, Draco, n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est si tu es avec moi.

\- Bien sur, oui, évidemment ! Mais tu te rend compte qu'on se rend coupable de trahison ?

\- Je le sais, acquiesça sombrement le blond. Je le sais.

Ensemble, les deux amis se rendent dans la pharmacie. Ils n'ont aucun mal à se fournir en médicament. Une fois de retour au manoir, ils prennent le temps de lire la notice, l'équivalent du mode d'emploi d'une potion. Ils se rendirent alors compte à quel point le Temgésic, l'antalgique que le pharmacien leur a donné en très grande quantité, est puissant. En surdose, il est mortel. Ils font donc bien attention aux doses conseillées, c'est à dire maximum deux comprimés trois fois par jour. Maintenant ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre que la nuit tombe pour aller porter le remède aux prisonniers, ce qui leur semble encore une éternité…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre cinq**

 **Titre** : Et après ?

 **Rating** : T

 **Résumé** : "Alors, ce garçon… Ce garçon doit mourir ?" "Et Voldemort devra le tuer de sa main. C'est essentiel, Severus"

Et si ce soir là, ce soir de la bataille de Poudlard, les choses s'étaient passées comme Dumbledore l'avait prédit ? Si le survivant était mort dans cette forêt ? Que ce serait-il passé ?

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages, le contexte, Poudlard et l'univers entier de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et Warner Bros Pictures. Je ne fais que proposer, humblement, une fin alternative.

Publication : tous les mercredis

Le soleil a bel et bien disparût et la lune trône maintenant dans le nuit. Les deux amis se mettent donc en route. Malfoy ouvre une fois de plus la porte des cachots avec sa main. Une odeur putride envahie alors leur narines. Les mangemorts n'ont toujours pas daigné retirer le cadavre de Ginny Weasley, qui commençait à pourrir dans les cachots. Ils font une découverte encore plus horrible. Arthur Weasley est allongé au sol, le crâne explosé, toute une partie de son visage réduite à de la bouillie. Blaise se penche sur le côté pour vomir et Drago n'en est pas loin.

\- Il s'est fait ça tout seul, s'exclame Lee, rageur. Il s'est tué en se claquant la tête contre le mur. Et ce que nous, on se tue ?

Drago se tourne vers le jeune Jordan. Celui-ci est dans un très sale état. Ses vêtements, en lambeaux à cause des sortilèges de découpe, sont couverts de sang. Son tibia forme un angle étrange avec le reste de sa jambe. Son visage est méconnaissable, couvert d'hématomes et de sang. Ses doigts semblent avoir été broyés. L'état de Kingsley Shacklebolt dans la cellule voisine n'est pas plus réjouissant. Ensuite, il y a Katie Bell. Drago se souvient qu'il a failli l'assassiné. Quoi qu'il ait pu lui faire, ce n'est pas pire que ce qu'elle endure maintenant. Elle semble avoir le bassin déplacé. Ses jambes nues sont couvertes de bleus. Son cou couvert de griffures. Elle fixe un point derrière les deux serpentards et un instant, ils crurent qu'elle était morte. Son visage est tellement… vide. C'est cela. Elle est vide. Plus de larmes, plus de cris. Elle semble totalement vide, comme si elle était déjà morte, et elle l'est, dans un sens. Son âme est morte. Blaise sait ce que les mangemorts font pour des aveux. Ils torturent les hommes. Quant aux femmes… ils les violent, encore et encore. C'est une torture encore plus efficace qu'un doloris, puisqu'elle est double : psychologique et physique. Dans les deux cas, le deal est simple : il suffit de parler et la souffrance s'arrête. S'ils parlent, les mangemorts apaiseraient leur souffrance, par un simple avada. Alors certains, comme Katie, se réfugie dans le fin fond de leur cerveau pour échapper à la souffrance et éviter de passer aux aveux. D'autres, comme Lee Jordan, passent leur nerfs sur les autres, cela les aident à tenir. Et il y a Hermione. La si jolie Hermione. Drago se demande encore comment elle pouvait faire pour tenir. Elle leur sourit encore, quand elle les voit. Certes, c'est un sourire pâle, un peu triste, mais c'est un sourire quand même. Elle continue à vivre. Elle leur a dit. Elle ne veut pas mourir avant de l'être réellement. Elle se moque de mourir physiquement, mais elle ne veut pas que son esprit meurt avant son corps. Alors elle s'accroche à la vie, et elle réussit plutôt bien, pour l'instant. Soudain, Blaise se rappelle pourquoi ils sont venus et prend la parole.

\- On vous ramène un puissant antidouleur moldu. Il sera indétectable par les mangemorts et ça devrait beaucoup vous soulager, dans l'attente de… d'une meilleure solution, plus durable.

\- Il faut le faire fondre sous la langue, explique Drago en distribuant les cachets aux prisonniers.

Evidemment, personne ne refuse. Quelques minutes après seulement, leurs visage se détendent. Lee s'endort vraiment, pour un sommeil profond, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. Kingsley ferme les yeux pour apprécier son corps sans douleur, ou presque. Hermione pleure de joie, quoique bien vite rattrapée par une violente nausée qui semble être un effet secondaire. Et surtout, on peut voir une étincelle de vie s'allumer dans le regard de Katie.

Une semaine. Qu'était-ce au fond ? Une semaine. 7 jours. 128 heures. 10 080 secondes. C'est le temps qui s'est déroulé depuis la bataille finale. Celle qui a mis fin à la résistance. Celle qui a affirmé la domination de Lord Voldemort sur le monde sorcier d'Angleterre et bientôt sur l'Angleterre toute entière. Une semaine que de nouveaux prisonniers résident dans les dogons. Une semaine que Draco culpabilise. Il passe ses nuits dans les cachots. Il a lui même fermé les yeux de Ginny Weasley, lorsqu'elle est morte sous les assauts de sa tante Bellatrix. Il a entendu les hurlements de Arthur Weasley, ces même hurlements qui lui ont retourné le cerveau. Il a murmuré qu'il était désolé. Il lui a fermé les yeux. Et Arthur a compris. Il a compris que Draco ne serait jamais le même Malfoy que son père. Il l'a remercié et le jeune blond a dit qu'il ne le méritait pas. Il a laissé Ginny Weasley mourrir. Il ne fait rien pour secourir Hermione Granger, qui subit les assauts de Rabastan Lestrange tous les soirs, qui souffre les doloris de Bellatrix et qui est torturée tous les jours par le Maître en personne qui veut des informations sur où se cache la résistance. Hermione hurlait sur la torture qu'elle n'en savait rien. Et elle lui a répété, à Draco, qu'elle n'en sait rien, les larmes aux yeux. Il l'a cru.

Ils parlent toutes les nuits. C'était bizarre, au début. Il est venu, la deuxième nuit, avec Blaise. Hermione n'a pas voulu lui parler. Mais les deux amis Serpentards lui ont répété que la solitude rend fou au même titre que la torture. Que l'être humain a besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Alors elle l'a supporté. Et la septième nuit, alors que Draco était venu seul, Blaise en mission, elle a craqué. Elle lui a promis qu'elle ne savait rien, elle lui a demandé de la tuer, elle l'a supplié de mettre fin à ses souffrances. Et le blond l'a juste tenu dans ses bras, pendant qu'elle sanglottait. Une semaine. Est-ce assez pour détruire quelqu'un ? Que restera t-il d'Hermione Granger quand elle sortira d'ici? En sortira t-elle seulement un jour ? Draco n'en sait rien. Il a vécu quelques doloris, de la main de son père. Des coups, assez souvent. Mais n'a jamais vécu ce que les prisonniers, et particulièrement les prisonnières vivent au manoir Malfoy. Alors il l'a juste serrée dans ses bras, celle qui était son ennemie. Que peut-il faire de plus ? Il se dégoutte lui même pour poser cette question. Il est un Malfoy. Il aurait pu les faire sortir en pleine nuit, abattre les deux gardes qui surveillait la porte d'entrée et transplaner. Mais pour aller où ? Draco sait très bien. Mais il n'en a pas le courage. Qu'ariverait-il à sa mère? À lui même ? Alors il n'a rien fait. Comme toujours. Il n'est pas Gryffondor. Et il se dégoutte.

Ron se réveille. La première chose qui vint à son esprit fut qu'il avait horriblement mal à la gorge. Il sentait des fourmillements dans le bout de ses doigts. Il avait mal au crâne. Quelque chose le gênait dans son nez et dans son bras. Il ouvrit les yeux et les referma presque immédiatement. Il y avait trop de lumière. Beaucoup trop de lumière, c'en était aveuglant. Il s'y reprit à plusieurs fois. Enfin, il réussit à distinguer la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Elle lui était totalement inconnue. Il pouvait voir de nombreuses potions posées sur une table de chevet à côté de lui. Il remarqua la perfusion qui coulait dans ses veines. Précautionneusement, il porta ses mains à sa bouche. Il identifia ce qui lui faisait aussi mal : c'était un gros tubes relié à une machine qui faisait un ronronnement régulier. Il identifia le bip répété comme les battements de son coeur. Plusieurs chiffres étaient écrit sur l'écran et il n'était pas sûr de tous les identifier. Il continua son check up, de plus en plus conscient. Il avait mal au ventre. Il sentit un tube dans son nez. Merlin, à quoi ça pouvait bien servir ça ? Il se demanda combien de temps avait-il dormi. Il essaya de parler, en vain, le tube dans sa gorge l'en empêchait totalement. Et enfin, il repéra la sonnette. Il appuya dessus et très vite, il entendit un brouhaha et des pas se précipitant vers lui. Apparemment, les gens attendaient avec impatience son réveil. Il vit sa mère se précipiter vers lui, le serrant dans ses bras à l'étouffer. Elle marmonnait des mon fils, en vie, je t'aime, à une vitesse affolante. Ron essaya de parler mais n'y arriva pas, c'était impossible avec ce gros tube dans la gorge.

Molly, laissez moi l'examiner, pressa Pom-Pom.

La matriarche Weasley s'éloigna à contre coeur. De nombreuses personnes entrèrent dans la pièce, attendant le verdict de l'infirmière.

Très bien monsieur Weasley, reprit Pomfresh. Je vais vous débrancher du respirateur d'accord ? Quand je vous le dis, vous soufflez un grand coup. Allez y !

Ronald fit ce que l'infirmière dit et elle tira sur le tube. Bientôt il fut libre et fut pris d'une quinte de toux irrépressible. Très vite, une alarme retentit et Pom-Pom s'empressa de lui poser un masque à oxygène sur le visage, puis elle se tourna vers l'assemblée.

Il va bien, il lui faut seulement du repos.

Mais quelque chose manquait. Ron parcouru la pièce à de nombreuses reprises. Assurément, quelque chose manquait.

Hermione ? Demanda t-il enfin, une inquiétude sourde dans sa voix enrouée.

Elle a été faite prisonnière.

Ronald ferma les yeux. Il aurait été mieux pour elle qu'elle meurt sur le champ de bataille. La foule finit par sortir, sa mère en dernière. Il ne restait plus que l'infirmière de Poudlard et Neville Londubat, qui restait en retrait dans le fond de la pièce.

Qu'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? Demanda Ron, qui commençait à vraiment émerger de son long sommeil.

Tout le monde pensait que tu resterai dans le coma à jamais, dit Neville.

Vous avez été blessé, dit l'infirmière en fusillant Londubat du regard. Votre coeur s'est arrêté de battre. Vous avez eu plusieurs hémorragie que j'ai réussi à contrôler et une blessure à la tête. C'est celle-ci qui vous a maintenu dans le coma le tant que votre corps se remette de tout cela. Encore une semaine d'alitement, pour vos membres fracturés et votre traumatisme crânien et vous serez comme neuf.

Le jeune Weasley hocha la tête et remarqua soudainement ce sur quoi était assis son ami.

Neville, tu es…

Paralysé, oui, coupa Londubat. Je suis tombé sur des éclats de verre pendant la bataille. Un d'entre eux s'est logé entre deux vertèbres. Je ne sens plus mes jambes, je ne peux plus les bouger. Je suis paralysé, quoi.

Je suis désolé, mec…

Neville haussa les épaules alors que l'infirmière s'éclipsait. Après tout, s'il y avait bien une phrase qu'on avait cessé de lui répéter, c'était celle là. Tout le monde était désolé. Finalement, lui aussi. Désolé de n'avoir pas pu tuer le mage noir quand il en était encore tant.

Tu peux me faire une liste, s'il te plaît ? demanda Ron.

L'autre Gryffondor comprit immédiatement de quelle liste il voulait parler.

Ron, je suis pas sûr que…

J'en ai besoin, Neville.

D'accord. Alors… comme tu le sais, Harry est mort. Avec lui, les deux soeurs Patil, Justin Flinch Flitchey, les deux frères Crivey, Susan Bones, ma… ma grand mère, Remus, Tonks, Rogue, Hagrid, Flitwilck, Chourave, Trelawney, Olivier Dubois et… Fred et Percy. Et Hermione, ton père, Ginny, Lee et Katie sont prisonniers.

Ron déglutit avec difficultés. Il y avait énormément de pertes. Deux de ses frères étaient morts… Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Sa petite soeur était prisonnière tout comme la femme de sa vie, sa Hermione. Comment allait-il surmonter ça ? Comment George y arrivait-il, d'ailleurs ? Ron s'interdit de penser à tout cela. Il fallait penser collectif, les temps étaient trop graves pour penser à soi, il y aurait tout le temps pour les larmes après la guerre. Mais comment la résistance pourrait se relever après ça ? D'ailleurs…

Où sommes nous ? Demanda le roux.

Dans un manoir de la famille de Fleur, dans le sud de la France.

Il acquiesça lentement.

Bon, je vais y aller… lança Neville.

Il se précipita hors de la pièce. C'était lâche, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait supporter de voir la peine dans les yeux de Ron. Assurément, il ne pouvait pas l'aider à faire son deuil. Il pesta lorsqu'il fonça dans un mur. Bordel, qu'est ce que c'était difficile à manier. L'avantage des sorciers sur les moldus était que les fauteuils roulants étaient doués de la facultés de voler. Aussi, il se dirigeait sur les instructions mentales du sorcier, inutile de pousser les roues. Le fauteuil devenait ses nouvelles jambes, bien qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais marcher. Le désavantage, c'est qu'il fallait vraiment longtemps pour apprendre à s'en servir. Il descendit les escaliers en volant et entendit le murmure des conversations dans la cuisine. En s'approchant, il comprit que des français étaient ici. Mais ce n'était pas la famille de Fleur, comme il s'y attendait. Non, c'était des gens apparemment assez haut placés. Tout le monde se retourna vers lui lorsqu'il heurta le buffet.

Monsieur de Synthe Marie-Ville, je vous présente Neville Londubat. Neville, le ministre de la magie française, présenta Fleur en Anglais.

Neville hocha la tête et les conversations purent reprendre, au plus grand bonheur du jeune Londubat, en anglais.

Ce sur quoi je me dois d'insister, madame, c'est l'intérêt qu'aurait la France à vous aider dans cette guerre. Nous allons perdres des hommes et des femmes au combat, il n'y a pas de doute possible là dessus. Pourquoi ces hommes devraient mourir pour votre pays ?

Avez vous des connaissances en histoire moldue, monsieur ? demanda d'un coup Seamus.

Et bien, oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

Le Seigneur des ténèbres est comparable à Adolf Hitler. Comme lui, il veut purifier la planète de ceux qu'il pense inférieur, les moldus et les sangs de bourbe dans le cas du mage de noir. Et comme lui, il ne se contentera pas du Royaume Uni. Il va envahir l'Europe, soyez en sûr. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. La France est le pays le plus proche. Vos citoyens vos mourir par centaines. Que penseront-ils alors, quand il sauront que vous avez eu l'occasion d'arrêter le Seigneur des ténèbres, mais que vous ne l'avez pas fait, monsieur le ministre ?

La tirade de Seamus jeta un froid immédiat dans la pièce. Le ministre avait pâlit à vue d'oeil. Il répondit cependant d'une voix qui se voulait assurée.

Très bien. Nous allons mettre à votre disposition trois cents aurors qui se battront à vos côtés. Par quoi voulez vous commencer ?

Il faut libérer Poudlard, lança Neville. C'est là qu'on forme les jeunes sorciers, la propagande qui y règne doit cesser.

Très bien. Nous allons vous y aider, alors. Comptez sur nous.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre six**

 **Titre** : Et après ?

 **Rating** : T

 **Résumé** : "Alors, ce garçon… Ce garçon doit mourir ?" "Et Voldemort devra le tuer de sa main. C'est essentiel, Severus"

Et si ce soir là, ce soir de la bataille de Poudlard, les choses s'étaient passées comme Dumbledore l'avait prédit ? Si le survivant était mort dans cette forêt ? Que ce serait-il passé ?

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages, le contexte, Poudlard et l'univers entier de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et Warner Bros Pictures. Je ne fais que proposer, humblement, une fin alternative.

Publication : tous les mercredis

Neville descend les escaliers sur son fauteuil volant et entend le murmure des conversations dans la cuisine. Qui fait déjà des réunions à sept heures du matin ? En s'approchant, il comprend que des français sont ici. Mais ce n'est pas la famille de Fleur, comme il s'y attendait. Non, ce sont des gens apparemment assez haut placés. Tout le monde se retourne vers lui lorsqu'il heurte le buffet.

\- Monsieur de Synthe Marie-Ville, je vous présente Neville Londubat. Neville, le ministre de la magie française, présente Fleur en Anglais.

Neville hoche la tête pour le saluer et les conversations reprennent, au plus grand bonheur du jeune Londubat, en anglais.

\- Ce sur quoi je me dois d'insister, madame, c'est l'intérêt qu'aurait la France à vous aider dans cette guerre. Nous allons perdre des hommes et des femmes au combat, il n'y a pas de doute possible là dessus. Pourquoi ces hommes devraient mourir pour votre pays ?

\- Avez vous des connaissances en histoire moldue, monsieur ? demande d'un coup Seamus.

Et bien, oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport, répond le diplomate français.

\- Le Seigneur des ténèbres est comparable à Adolf Hitler. Comme lui, il veut purifier la planète de ceux qu'il pense inférieur, les moldus et les sangs de bourbe dans le cas du mage de noir. Et comme lui, il ne se contentera pas du Royaume Uni. Il va envahir l'Europe, soyez en sûr. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. La France est le pays le plus proche. Vos citoyens vos mourir par centaines. Que penseront-ils alors, quand il sauront que vous avez eu l'occasion d'arrêter le Seigneur des ténèbres, mais que vous ne l'avez pas fait, monsieur le ministre ?

La tirade de Seamus jette un froid immédiat dans la pièce. Qui est cet Adolf Hitler dont parle Seamus ? Aucun sang pur n'a compris mais manifestement le ministre si, vu qu'il pâlit à vue d'oeil. Il répond cependant d'une voix qui se voulait assurée.

\- Très bien. Nous allons mettre à votre disposition trois cents aurors qui se battront à vos côtés. Par quoi voulez vous commencer ?

\- Il faut libérer Poudlard, intervient enfin Neville. C'est là qu'on forme les jeunes sorciers, la propagande qui y règne doit cesser.

\- Très bien. Nous allons vous y aider, alors. Comptez sur nous, conclu le ministre avant de transplaner avec ses associés.

Les résistants commencent immédiatement à préparer le plan de bataille, rejoint quelques jours plus tard de haut officiers-aurors français. Ils y passent plusieurs semaines.

De l'autre côté de la manche, dans le manoir Malfoy, Blaise se rend à la convocation du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la mort dans l'âme. Draco l'a accompagné jusqu'à la porte, où il écoute la conversation qui se déroule derrière la cloison.

\- Blaise, Blaise… soupire le mage noir. Tu as tué un de mes prisonniers aujourd'hui.

\- Maître je… tente le jeune Zabini.

\- Silence ! Je sentais pourtant que Lee Jordan était proche des aveux. Mais tu lui as jeté un sectumsempra comme un idiot, il était tellement faible que tu avais beau lancer le contre sort assez rapidement, il était déjà mort. Ça me fait bien trop de prisonniers morts. Weasley père qui se suicide, Weaslette morte à cause d'un excès de Greyback et l'autre Katie Bell qui est morte d'une cause inexpliquée… Lee Jordan était ma seule chance d'avoir des informations, Shacklebott et la sang de bourbe ne sont pas près de craquer. Et tu me l'as prise, Blaise. Tu sais à quel point je déteste qu'on aille à l'encontre de mes plans ?

\- Maître… dit Blaise, d'une voix résignée.

\- Endoloris.

Draco ferme les yeux au moment où les cris de Blaise emplissent la pièce. Une envie de vomir le prend et il lutte comme il peut. De l'autre côté de la pièce, son meilleur ami hurle à la mort, souffrant d'un sortilège que le blond connaît trop bien. Et parce qu'il le connait, il aurait tout donné pour l'aider, voire le subir à sa place. Mais il ne peut qu'attendre. Attendre que celui qu'il appelle Maître brise le sort et que Blaise se traîne jusqu'à la porte. Lorsque ce fut fait, Draco passe son bras sous les aisselles de son ami et l'aide à monter jusque dans sa chambre. Il sort une potion contre le doloris de sa réserve personnelle et lui tend. Le métisse l'avale d'une traite et lorsque ses traits se détendent enfin, demande.

\- Pourquoi tu as des potions contre les effets du doloris dans ta chambre ?

\- Père… murmure Draco pour seule réponse et Blaise parut s'en contenter.

Le lendemain, le jeune Malfoy se rend tout de suite que quelque chose na va pas. Sa mère n'est pas au petit déjeuner. Elle doit être très malade, pour ne pas y être, car le petit déjeuner est une institution chez les Malfoy, toujours à 7h30 le matin, et il n'y a quasiment aucune dérogation. Il se retourne, décidé à se rendre dans les appartements de sa mère quand il eut le déplaisir de voir sa tante.

\- Tante Bellatrix, salue t-il en inclinant la tête.

\- Ton père est mort, répond la sorcière en guise de bonjour.

Draco se fige.

\- Un moldu la poussé en arrière pendant une bataille, il est tombé sur la tête, il est mort sur le coup.

Soudain, contre toute attente, le blond explose de rire. Il oublie toute prestance aristocratique et se tord de rire, sous les yeux ébahis de sa tante.

\- Lucius… tué par un moldu… articule t-il entre deux fous rires.

Il rit encore quelques temps, et lorsque Bellatrix semble se détourner pour partir, il se repend.

\- Comment va mère ? Demande t-il.

\- Elle est dévastée, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, répond la brune.

Draco acquiesce et sa tante sort définitivement de la pièce. Son père est mort. Il ne ressent rien. Rien du tout. Ni tristesse, ni colère, rien. Il culpabilise un instant, de ne pas se sentir triste alors que son père vient de mourir puis se rappelle a raison de ce manque de réaction et décide que ça ne vaut pas la peine de culpabiliser. Il passe la journée dans sa chambre et personne ne lui en fait le reproche, après tout il vient de perdre son père. Mais tout cela est bien loin dans les considérations de l'esprit du blond. Il se contente de planifier quelque chose d'important et ne finit qu'à la tombée de la nuit. Il se rend alors dans les cachots, comme tout les soirs. Il donne à Hermione et Kingsley leur dose de Témgesic et s'assied auprès de la jeune femme.

\- Mon père est mort, dit il sans préavis.

Hermione reste bouche bée quelques secondes. Elle ne sait pas quoi dire. Doit-elle se dire désolée de la mort de ce monstre ? Heureusement pour elle, Draco mets vite fin à son questionnement mental.

\- Le pire, je crois, reprend t-il, c'est que ça ne me fait rien.

\- Comment ça ? Demande prudemment la brune.

\- Je crois n'avoir jamais partagé de moment de bonheur avec lui. La première fois qu'il m'a frappé, je devais avoir quatre ans. Malgré mon âge, je m'en souviens très bien. Il hurlait sur ma mère, je ne sais plus exactement pourquoi, mais j'ai fais preuve de magie accidentelle. Il a volé à travers la pièce, soudainement incapable de parler. Vu la tête que faisait Mère, ça ne pouvait être que moi. Je me souviens de l'avoir vu se lever, le visage déformé par la colère, je me souviens de la gifle, du cri de ma mère, de ma tête qui heurte le sol, et puis le noir. En guise d'excuse, il m'a dit que même si il avait été obligé de me punir, il avait été fier de moi car je prouvais que je n'étais pas un cracmol. Ensuite, ça c'est répété, de plus en plus violent. J'ai eu mon premiers doloris à mes treize ans. La pire douleur que j'ai eu, jusqu'à présent. Tout ce temps à Poudlard, je ne faisais que d'essayer de le rendre fier, mais ça n'a jamais semblé marcher. Il était horrible. Je…

Draco n'a pas le temps d'aller plus loin, les lèvres d'Hermione viennent de se poser sur les siennes. Il reste prostré un instant, sous le choc, et au moment où il se décide à répondre au baiser, la lionne se recule et fixe le sol, les joues légèrement rouges. Draco reste un instant figé, dans un grand silence, puis salue Kingsley, Hermione et part en touchant ses lèvres. Hermione vient de l'embrasser. Est-ce que c'est quelque chose comme le syndrome de Stockholm? Ou est ce qu'elle a eu pitié de lui ? Ou bien est elle amoureuse… Impossible. Comment la gryffondor, si courageuse, pourrait tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'aussi lâche? Pourtant, malgré les dévalorisation constantes de Draco envers lui même, sans doute dues à une enfance terrible, il a été bien loin de la lâcheté ces dernières semaines, et ce qu'il va faire aujourd'hui témoigne d'un courage énorme.

Il frappe à la porte des appartements de sa mère. Aucune réponse. Il frappe à nouveau.

\- Décente ou pas, j'entre Mère.

Toujours pas de réponses. Il entre. Sa mère lui fait dos, sur le lit, un cigare à la main. Il pose sa main sur son épaule et Narcissa se tourne vers lui, les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré.

\- Il faut qu'on s'en aille, mère, lui dit Draco.

\- Qu'on parte ? Demande t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Oui. Luciu… père est mort, il n'y a plus rien pour nous ici, plus rien qui nous retienne, répond le jeune Malfoy.

\- Draco, tu es un mangemort. Proteste t-elle doucement.

\- Je ne veux plus l'être, je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu d'ailleurs. On s'en va. Faites vos affaires, je reviendrai vous chercher dans dix minutes, d'accord ?

Sa mère acquiesce doucement et il sort. Une chose de faite. Ensuite, il se dirige vchez Blaise, qui dort profondément. Il s'approche de son lit et le secoue doucement.

\- Blaise… Blaise. Blaise ! Réveille toi !

Le métisse se réveille enfin, sort vivement sa baguette de sous son oreiller et la pointe sur le blond. Vivre dans un repère de mangemort n'aide pas vraiment à se sentir confiant.

\- Oh, ce n'est que toi. Dit-il en abaissant son arme. Qu'est ce que tu fous ici à cette heure mec ?

\- Il faut qu'on s'en aille, lui dit Draco.

\- Quoi ?

\- On se tire, on prend Hermione et Kingsley, ma mère et on s'en va, répond le blond.

\- Pour aller où ? Demande le métisse.

\- J'ai un manoir de vacances en France. Ça fait un bail que je n'y suis pas allé mais je saurais y transplaner.

\- Tu te rend compte que si on fait ça, on devra rester cacher pour le restant de nos jours ? Que nos têtes seront immédiatement mises à prix?

\- Je sais. Tu viens ou pas ? Questionne Draco.

\- Évidemment.

\- Okay…

Blaise pend son sac qui est prêt depuis plusieurs jours et s'en va avec lui vers les cachots. Draco ouvre la porte avec son empreinte magique et se dirige vers Hermione tandis que Blaise va vers Kingsley.

\- Hermione… chuchote t-il à la jeune femme qui somnole. Hermione, on s'en va…

\- S'en va ? Demande t-elle d'une voix endormie, sans doute par les opiacés qu'elle avait pris.

\- Oui, on s'échappe.

Soudain, la jeune fille fut parfaitement réveillée. Elle fit un petit sourire.

\- Je savais que ça finirait par arriver. Lui dit-elle

Draco ne répond rien et l'aide à se relever. Il la porte à travers les couloirs et s'arrête à nouveau devant la chambre de sa mère. C'est Blaise qui frappe, lui ayant les mains encombrées d'Hermione qui somnole encore et qui est incapable de marcher. Sa mère sort, ses affaires réduites dans un petit sac.

\- Qu'est ce que… demande t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Mère, nous n'avons pas le temps. Venez.

Bouleversée par le chagrin, Narcissa ne cherche pas plus loin et suivi son fils. La petite troupe se déplace dans le manoir, bien endormi à cette heure. Il trouvent comme prévu les deux gardes devant la porte et les stupéfixient d'un informulé. Draco s'apprête à ouvrir la porte avec son empreinte magique quand il sent une baguette s'enfoncer dans sa nuque.

\- Où vas tu comme ça, Draco ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre sept**

 **Titre** : Et après ?

 **Rating** : T

 **Résumé** : "Alors, ce garçon… Ce garçon doit mourir ?" "Et Voldemort devra le tuer de sa main. C'est essentiel, Severus"

Et si ce soir là, ce soir de la bataille de Poudlard, les choses s'étaient passées comme Dumbledore l'avait prédit ? Si le survivant était mort dans cette forêt ? Que ce serait-il passé ?

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages, le contexte, Poudlard et l'univers entier de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et Warner Bros Pictures. Je ne fais que proposer, humblement, une fin alternative.

Publication : tous les mercredis

\- Où vas tu comme ça, Draco ?

Le jeune Malfoy n'a même pas à se retourner pour reconnaître la voix de Théodore Nott.

\- Nous partons, Théo. Tu devrais venir avec nous, répond le Blond.

\- Vraiment ? Je n'en ai aucune envie. Tu te rend compte qu'il me suffit de mettre la main sur cette porte pour que l'alarme se déclenche et qu'on vous exécute tous ?

Oh oui, Draco le sait. Un sortilège a été apposé, sur la porte d'entrée. Quand elle est verrouillée, si quiconque touche la poignée à part le Lord ou un Malfoy, une alarme stridente se déclenchent. De même si on essayait de transplaner et là, Malfoy ou pas, ça ne changeait rien. En fait, le seigneur des ténèbres aurait bien voulu que la porte ne laisse sortir que lui mais la magie du château refusait de trahir ses maîtres. Leur seule issue est donc cette porte d'entrée. Et si Nott les trahit..

\- Théo, nous étions amis… murmure Blaise. Si tu donnes l'alerte, tu me tues. Tu nous tue tous.

\- Quelle importance ? Vous êtes des traîtres.

\- Tu as une dette de sang, Nott. La voix faible d'Hermione s'élève, alors qu'elle est toujours dans les bras du blond. Si tu cause ma mort, la magie quittera ton corps. Que fera alors le seigneur des ténèbres de toi ?

Théodore ne répond rien. Il ne bouge pas. Le silence s'éternisent, pour ce qui semble être une éternité. Enfin, ils entendent les pas de Nott, rebroussant chemin. Aucun d'eux n'ose parler. Draco ouvre la porte et ils marchent en silence. Hermione pèse étonnamment léger dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas l'impression de porter une jeune fille de 17 ans, mais plutôt une enfant de 6 ans. Le jeune Malfoy se rend bien compte qu'il trahit son camps et que l'autre est réduit à rien, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il pense à se moment là. Il devra rester caché toute sa vie, en France. Peut être pourrait-il demander l'asile politique… Mais il ne reverra jamais son pays, ses terres… Il n'a pas radicalement changé. Il pense toujours que les sangs-de-bourbes sont inférieurs. Leur magie est moins puissante, quoi qu'ils puissent dire pour se rassurer. Ce n'est pas politiquement correct de le dire, mais c'est vrai. Chaque sang pur hérite de la magie de sa famille et devient de génération en génération plus forte. Mais il a aussi vu que des sangs mêles peuvent être très puissant. Le Lord lui même en est un. Et Granger… C'est une sang de bourbe, mais elle l'égale au niveau scolaire. Les non sangs-purs ne doivent pas forcément être jugés uniquement sur leur sang, car il se peut que certains d'entre eux se révèlent puissant. Et surtout, il exècre les méthodes des mangemorts. Aucun crime ne devrait être puni de mort à ses yeux, et ce n'en est pas un d'être simplement né dans la mauvaise famille. Que dire de la torture et du viol ? Non, Draco se refuse à tomber aussi bas que son père. Il se l'était promis depuis bien longtemps. Alors, dès qu'il dépasse la zone anti-transplannage il part, non sans regrets pour ses terres natales, pour le lieu de son enfance, mais sans un regard pour le repère de mangemort qu'il quitte.

Ils avaient tous réfléchis longtemps et leur plan est parfait. La résistance lancera l'assaut dans le château de Poudlard en pleine nuit, en essayant d'être la plus silencieuse possible. Ils déferont les protections et ensuite, ce sera plutôt simple. Quelques mangemorts surveillent l'école, pas plus, Voldemort croyant le lieu inattaquable, tout comme Dumbledore le pensait avant, et surtout croyant la résistance morte. L'expérience a prouvé qu'il se trompait et avec un peu de chance, elle le prouverait encore. Car le problème que le seigneur des ténèbres ne voit pas est de taille. Avant de mourir, Dumbledore a désigné Minerva McGonnagal comme directrice adjointe. Celle-ci est donc devenue directrice à sa mort, bien que Severus Rogue et maintenant Thorfinn Rowle ont usurpé son titre. En tant que Directrice légitime, l'école lui est fidèle comme l'est une baguette à son sorcier. Il lui sera donc facile, très facile, de défaire les protections entourant le domaine. Oui. Tout est prêt. Ils vont y arriver. Ils doivent y arriver. Ils ne peuvent pas laisser les mangemorts continuer à pourrir le coeur de toute une génération de sorcier. C'est ce à quoi Minerva McGonnagal était en train de penser quand les alarmes retentissent tout à coup. Elle tire vite sa baguette et sort. Elle n'est pas la seule, Fleur, Bill, Ron et Neville sont déjà dehors. Et ce qu'elle voit lui coupe le souffle. Là, devant elle, Draco Malfoy tient dans ses bras Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini soutient Kingsley Shacklebolt et Narcissa se tient légèrement en retrait. Personne n'ose parler, tant la situation semble incroyable, et elle l'est.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Demandent d'une même voix Neville et Draco.

\- C'est plutôt à nous de demander ça, mangemort ! Crache Ron.

\- On est pas venu en tant que tels ! Réplique Blaise. Nous…

\- Draco… Draco, que se passe t-il ? Murmure Hermione.

Tous semblent enfin se rendre compte de la présence des prisonniers dans un mauvais état.

\- Fleur, va chercher Pom-Pom, commande Minerva. Et vous, Malfoy, posez Miss Granger sur le sol.

Draco s'exécute, sentant que ce n'est pas le moment de protester. L'esprit brouillé de Hermione n'arrive pas vraiment à comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Ron se précipite mmédiatement vers elle et la prend dans ses bras, l'emmenant à l'intérieur, Bill faisant de même avec Kingsley. Il ne reste plus que les deux Malfoy, le professeur de métamorphose, Neville et Blaise.

\- Alors, que faites vous ici ? Demande à nouveau la vieille femme.

\- Ce manoir était à nous… Il fallait qu'on sorte Hermione et… Commence Draco.

\- Depuis quand tu l'appelles Hermione ? Interrompt Neville, d'une voix totalement neutre.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, avoue t-il. Mais il fallait qu'on les sorte d'ici. C'était plus possible. J'avais enfin un plan et il fallait qu'on parte. Mais je ne pensais pas trouver le manoir occupé.

\- Il a été saisi, dit McGonnagal. La famille Delacour l'a récupéré. Donnez tous les trois vos baguettes et vous répondrez à toute nos question sous véritasserum, c'est clair ?

\- Draco, qu'as… essaie Narcissa, apparemment offusquée qu'on veuille lui confisquer sa baguette.

\- Mère, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment. Père est mort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un monstre et je ne veux rien à voir à faire avec lui. Donnez votre baguette, s'il vous plaît. Pour moi.

Tous finissent par donner leur baguette et entrent sans un mot à l'intérieur. La résistance est rassemblée et presque tous les dévisagent, l'air haineux. Ils entrent dans une pièce, accompagnés par McGonnagal et Charlie Weasley. C'est le roux qui tend la fiole au blond, lui ordonnant de commencer. Ils s'assieds et c'est Charlie qui guide l'interrogatoire.

\- Comment t'appelles tu ?

\- Je suis Draco Lucius Malfoy.

\- Où sont les autres prisonniers ?

\- Ils sont morts.

\- Comment ? demande Charlie, une peine difficilement contrôlée dans la voix.

\- Ginny Weasley a été tuée, par Greyback. Arthur s'est suicidé, Lee a demandé à Blaise de l'achever et Katie a fait une overdose.

Charlie avale avec difficulté sa salive. Son père les a abandonné. Sa soeur, sa précieuse petite soeur est morte au main d'un monstre. Comment sa mère va t-elle réagir à cette effroyable nouvelle mauvaise nouvelle ?

\- Une overdose de quoi ? dit-il en se forçant à continuer l'interrogatoire, la main de Minerva sur son épaule.

\- De Temgesic, c'est un antidouleur moldu. Blaise et moi en avons pris pour les donner au prisonnier, pour soulager leur souffrance. Ça marchait vraiment bien. Mais Katie en a trop pris et elle est morte.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est ce qui arrive quand on en prend trop…

\- Non, pourquoi avoir aidé les prisonniers ?

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu être un mangemort.

\- Mais pourtant tu as pris la marque ! Hurle Charlie, sans doute sous le coup d'apprendre que deux autres membre de sa famille étaient morts. Pourquoi ?!

\- Lucius m'a torturé, juste avant. Il m'a jeté deux ou trois doloris, il m'a frappé avec sa canne, je me suis évanouie et me suis réveillé couvert d'hématomes. Il a menacé de faire la même chose à mère, c'était peu avant la mission du ministère, avant qu'il ne soit emprisonné, pendant les vacances d'avril. Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Draco raconte tout ses souvenirs les plus honteux, ceux dont ils ne veut pas se souvenirs, des choses qu'il n'avait auparavant dit à personne sous l'influence de cette potion.

\- On a toujours le choix. Souffle Charlie

\- Il aurait torturé ma mère sous mes yeux, je ne pouvais pas le supporter.

\- Et pourquoi venir ici aujourd'hui ?

\- A l'instant où j'ai trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'ai voulu m'enfuir. Mais mère ne m'aurait pas suivie. Je sais ce qu'elle aurait vécu si je l'avais laissé. Le mage noir l'aurait torturée. Lucius l'aurait torturé. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser. Mais Lucius mort…

\- Pourquoi tu l'appelle Lucius ?

\- Mon père est mort à mes treize ans, quand j'ai reçu mon premier doloris. Et il est à nouveau mort hier. C'est pour ça que je savais que mère nous suivrait, et j'ai saisi ma chance.

\- Tu n'as pas l'intention de retourner auprès de Lui, ou de le renseigner sur nos activités ?

\- Vous plaisantez ? Je veux le détruire ! Je veux le détruire comme il a détruit ma mère, je veux le détruire comme il a détruit ma jeunesse !

Charlie échange un regard avec McGonnagal. La vie de Draco Malfoy avait été loin d'être ce qu'il pensaient. Narcissa fixe ses mains. Elle vient de se rendre compte qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment pris la défense de son enfant. Elle n'a pas pu choisir entre Lucius et lui. Pourtant, toute mère digne de ce nom aurait choisi son fils. Elle se sent envahie de honte et de culpabilité et se dit qu'elle ne pourra sans doute jamais plus croiser le regard de Draco à nouveau.

Charlie interroge Blaise et Narcissa, avec les mêmes questions. Lorsqu'ils ont fini, ils déclarent qu'ils pouvaient rester s'ils prennent part à la guerre et s'ils ne font pas trop de vagues. Blaise et Draco acquiescent immédiatement et Narcissa se montre plus réservée, mais accepte quand même. Elle doit bien ça à son fils. Charlie et Minerva sortent les premiers, les traîtres sur leur talons. L'Ordre au complet a les yeux rivés vers eux.

\- Ils sont des nôtres, déclara Minerva.

\- Des nôtres ? Ce sont des putains de mangemorts ! On ne va pas accepter ce fils à papa de Malfoy dans…

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il a vécu, Ron. Déclare Charlie d'un ton paternel.

\- Tu ne t'es quand même pas laissé embobiné. Mais enfin Ch…

\- Il a sauvé la vie d'Hermione, souligne d'une voix douce Luna.

\- Et de Kingsley, ajoute Neville.

\- Ils restent des mangemorts, dit Seamus.

\- Nous les avons interrogés sous veritaserum. Ils nous sont fidèles. Nous ne nous paieront pas le luxe de refuser de l'aide de gens qui ont tout quitté pour sauver deux des nôtres et qui mettent leur vie en danger rien qu'en restant dans cette pièce.

\- Mais…

\- Le débat est clos. Tranche Minerva.

Il y eut un long silence et Luna lança un mince sourire à Draco. La matriarche Weasley descend, déclarant que Kingsley et Hermione vont avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos. Elle jette ensuite un regard plein d'espoir à Charlie, qui se contente de secouer la tête. Les autres frères Weasley captent cette échange. Il n'y a pas de larmes, pas de cris. Juste la résiliation, l'horreur et la tristesse qui ne s'exprime qu'à travers des mains posaient sur des épaules, dans un ultime geste de réconfort. Les ravages de la guerre n'e sont pas prêt de s'arrêter...

 _Et voilà, petite amélioration terminée. On se retrouve donc mercredi pour un nouveau chapitre !_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre huit**

 **Titre** : Et après ?

 **Rating** : T

 **Résumé** : "Alors, ce garçon… Ce garçon doit mourir ?" "Et Voldemort devra le tuer de sa main. C'est essentiel, Severus"

Et si ce soir là, ce soir de la bataille de Poudlard, les choses s'étaient passées comme Dumbledore l'avait prédit ? Si le survivant était mort dans cette forêt ? Que ce serait-il passé ?

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages, le contexte, Poudlard et l'univers entier de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et Warner Bros Pictures. Je ne fais que proposer, humblement, une fin alternative.

Publication : tous les mercredis

Hermione s'étire dans son lit. Ses membres sont encore douloureux et beaucoup de ses fractures ne sont pas guéries. Pomfresh a fait tout ce qu'elle a pu, mais certaines blessures nécessitaient des soins rapides qu'elle n'a pas pu avoir. Ainsi, elle boitera toujours à cause de sa luxation des hanches. Et elle ne pourra plus jamais totalement tourner sa main. Mais elle est sauvée. Et elle ne l'avait jamais imaginé. Elle pensait mourir. Comme Kathy. Comme Lee. Comme monsieur Weasley. Bien sûr, elle était persuadée que Malfoy finirait par se décider à les sortir d'ici, elle avait confiance en lui. Mais elle pensait mourir avant. Elle gobe un cachet de Temgesic et s'assied sur son lit. Elle n'avait plus des douleurs si fortes que ça, mais on ne peut pas arrêter brutalement les opiacés, on aurait un violent syndrome de sevrage qu'Hermione préfère éviter. Alors elle réduit progressivement la dose. Elle s'apprête à se lever lorsque quelqu'un frappe à sa porte.

\- Entrez, répond Hermione.

C'est Ron. Il fait un petit sourire et s'avance doucement. Hermione lui rend.

\- Comment tu vas ? demande t-l timidement.

\- Ça peut aller. Viens, assied toi, invite la Gryffondor.

Ron s'assied. Ils ont sans doute des tas de choses à se dire, mais c'est difficile de savoir par où commencer après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu.

\- Alors comme ça Malfoy a finalement réussi à sauvé sa peau, lance Ron.

\- Il a plutôt sauvé la mienne, proteste Hermione.

\- Pour se sauver lui même.

\- Oui bien sûr. Il va se sauver lui même en rejoignant la résistance, en s'échappant d'un repère grouillant de mangemorts avec deux prisonniers et en se battant à nos côtés. C'est certain, dit-elle sarcastique.

Il y a un grand moment de silence. Ron sait très bien qu'Hermione a raison, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de haïr Malfoy.

\- Comment mon père est mort ? Reprend alors le roux.

\- Ronald…

\- J'ai besoin de savoir, dit-il

\- Ça servirait à quoi ? Demande t-elle.

\- J'en est besoin c'est tout, s'entête t-il.

\- Être prisonnier dans le repère de tu-sais-qui réduit considérablement l'espérance de vie.

\- Je le sais bien ! Mais j'ai besoin de savoir comment. Il a refusé de céder à la torture ?

\- Evidemment, comme nous tous. Mais on ne savait rien. Ils nous demandaient où vous étiez cachés, mais on ne savait pas. On se doutait bien que, si vous aviez réussi à vous enfuir, vous ne seriez pas parti dans un des repères de l'ordre, ça aurait était beaucoup trop risqué. Mais dans le doute, personne n'a donné les adresses. Finalement, tant qu'ils venaient poser des questions, ça voulait dire qu'ils ne vous avez pas trouvé. Que vous étiez en sécurité, raconte Hermione.

\- Donc il est mort sous la torture ? Insiste Ronald.

\- Oui.

Finalement, Hermione ne ment pas. C'est la torture psychologique de voir tout les jours le cadavre de sa fille qui a tué Arthur Weasley.

\- Et Ginny ? Demande t-il.

\- Ron…

\- S'il te plait…

\- Non. Non, je refuse, je ne veux plus en parler, s'il te plait Ron laisse moi, je ne veux pas parler de ça, arrête, laisse moi, va tant, s'il te plait, va t'en, je ne veux plus…

Plus Hermione parle, plus sa voix part dans les aiguës, les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle commence à crier, pleurer, remonte ses jambes sur son torse et pose ses mains sur ses oreilles. Le images des cachots du manoir défilent sous ses yeux. Les yeux fixes de Ginny. Son corps en décomposition. Arthur claquant sa tête contre les murs de sa cellule, malgré les hurlements des autres prisonniers. Le sectumsempra qui a ôté la vie à Lee Jordan. Kathy qui avait rassemblé les opiacés pendant quelques jours avant de les prendre tous d'un coup. Les doloris du seigneur des ténèbres. Les conversations nocturnes avec Draco. Les viols de Lestrange. Pendant que la jeune fille est plongée dans ses flash-backs, Malfoy, Zabini et Neville débarquent dans la chambre. Ron est prostré devant elle, ne sachant pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Il n'a jamais vu quelqu'un dans cet état.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous putain ? Tu lui as fait quoi ? s'exclame Draco en plaquant le roux contre le mur.

\- J'ai rien fais, j'ai rien fais du tout, lâche moi Malfoy, crie Ron, encore sous le choc.

\- Sort, sort putain, ordonne Malfoy, en furie.

\- C'est pas à toi de la réconforter, je suis son meilleur ami, lâche moi ! Proteste le roux

\- Apparemment son meilleur ami l'aide pas vraiment alors dégage de cette putain de chambre, hurle le blond.

\- Mais t'es qui toi ? T'es personne putain redescend sur terre tu te crois où pour me donner des ordres ? Lui répond Weasley sur le même ton.

\- Fermez là tout les deux bon sang ! s'exclame soudainement Blaise, qui essaie de faire revenir Hermione à la réalité. S'il te plaît Weasley sort, je sais pas ce que tu lui as dit mais ça l'a mise pas bien, elle est fragile, laisse la s'il te plaît.

\- Mais vous vous prenez pour qui tout les deux ? Vous la connaissez pas ! Proteste encore le roux.

\- Ron arrête de jouer au con et sort d'ici, intervient pour la première fois Neville.

Weasley regarde tout autour de lui, cherchant un moyen de protester. Son regard se pose sur Hermione, qui se balance d'avant en arrière, les genoux remontés sur la poitrine, les larmes dévalant sur ses joues, marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Il décide de quitter la pièce et d'aller prendre l'air. Malfoy s'approche alors de la jeune fille.

\- Hermione, dit il doucement en posant sa main sur son genoux. Hermione, tout va bien. Nous sommes en France, tu te souviens ? Nous nous sommes échappés. Les cachots et les mangemorts sont à des centaines de kilomètres. Il y a même une mer qui nous séparent. Ils ne te trouveront pas ici. Hermione, tu es en sécurité ici. Il n'y a que tes amis, personne ne te fera de mal.

Petit à petit, Granger se détend, ses larmes se tarissent et elle vient se blottir dans les bras de Malfoy qui commence à lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Neville n'en croit pas ses yeux. Okay, certains liens se créent en captivité. D'accord, Malfoy lui a sauvé la vie et il a rejoint l'autre camps. Mais se laisser aller dans ses bras et lui qui lui fait des papouilles ? On est dans un univers parallèle ou quoi ? Zabini sort de la chambre et Longdubat le suit.

\- C'était quoi ça ? Lance Neville à Blaise.

\- Quoi ça ? Demande le métisse.

\- Ça. Malfoy qui réconforte Hermione, qui prend sa défense, et elle qui lui fait un câlin. C'était quoi ? Questionne Longdubat.

\- Tu sais… Pendant des semaines, Granger n'avait que nous. Moi, logiquement, j'étais un peu plus proche des autres puisqu'on se connaissait bien. Draco est devenue proche de Hermione. Il passait des heures la nuit à lui parler, à s'assurer qu'elle gardait un lien avec l'être humain, avec le monde réel. Il se privait de sommeil pour discuter avec elle et elle lui en est évidemment reconnaissante. Il la connaît bien mieux que moi, elle lui fait confiance, je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il arrive à lui réconforter, raconte Zabini.

\- Il y a quelque chose entre eux ? Demande Neville.

\- Quelque chose ? Répond Blaise.

\- De l'amour. Il est amoureux d'elle ? Précise le jeune homme sur son fauteuil.

\- Draco, j'en sais rien. Mais Hermione ne sera pas prête à aimer avant bien longtemps, dit le métisse.

Neville acquiesce et les deux descendent.

\- C'était quoi se bordel ? Demande Seamus lorsqu'ils arrivent dans la salle à manger où tout le monde prend son petit déjeuner.

\- Granger a fait une crise d'angoisse ou un truc du genre, répond Blaise.

\- Il est où Malfoy ? Questionne Dean.

\- Avec Hermione, lui dit Neville.

\- Vous avez laissé Hermione seule avec Malfoy ? s'offusque Hannah.

\- Oui. C'est le mieux placé pour l'aider, répond Neville.

\- Laisse moi rire, crache Ernie

\- J'y étais. Elle ne s'est calmée qu'avec lui, dit Longdubat

\- Syndrome de Stockholm, rétorque Dean.

\- Syndrome de quoi ? Demande Angelina, perdue

\- Ferme la, Dean, répond Neville.

\- A ce que je sache, c'est quand même Malfoy et moi qui l'avons sauvé, proteste Zabini.

\- Oh, vous voudriez une médaille ? s'exclame Michael.

\- Blaise a toujours été dans la résistance. Mais Malfoy…

\- Vous ne devriez pas parler sans savoir, intervient Kingsley qui entre dans la pièce avec ses béquilles.

\- Asseyez vous, asseyez vous monsieur, dit Seamus en se dépêchant de lui offrir une chaise.

\- Je refuse d'entendre ces conneries sur Draco plus longtemps c'est clair ? Ce garçon devrait être traité comme le héro qu'il est ici, et à la place vous l'insultez. Je ne veux plus entendre ça ici, c'est clair ?

Personne ne répond mais cela semble convenir à Shacklebolt qui se sert en pancake. Le déjeuner se passe en silence, tout le monde réfléchissant à l'assaut prochain sur Poudlard.


End file.
